Dimensional Angel
by Angelic Puppy
Summary: In a world where humans are rare and pokemon rule, a human baby is abandoned to a Kangaskhan. The boy grows to have extraordinary powers. Can he discover his identity in time to stop a war? Rating may change


Angelic Puppy: Hello peoples! It's Angelic Puppy with a new story for ya! This one is a Pokémon story, inspired by my new game Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness. If any Poke characters from the show make a cameo it'll be short, or so I plan. We'll see how it goes!

Dimensional Angel Chapter 1: First Impressions

Kari walked through the forest at a comfortable pace. She was in no rush; the nursery was being guarded by her favorite pokémon. As the only Kangaskhan for several hundred miles and the region being unsuitable for Chansey, Kari was responsible for many baby pokémon. Recently she had come across a rarity in the forest. Humans were few and far between, pokémon ruled the land, and they even had their own towns and cultures. Kari was the nearby town's babysitter.

Normally, a town pokémon would bring their baby to her nursery, leave for the day, and come back at sundown. However, a few months ago, a mysterious pokémon came by. This pokémon hid in the shadows the entire time it was there and it insisted on Kari taking the bundle it held. As soon as she took the bundle, the pokémon disappeared. The bundle held, to her surprise, a human baby.

Kari wasn't entirely sure what to do with the baby. The baby boy had hair like the moon and eyes like the ocean and he didn't cry. He simply stared at Kari, waiting for her to do something. Kari immediately took the baby to the town leaders. A human baby could be a precursor to an attack on the village as revenge for stealing him.

The elders didn't know what to do with the human, but they told Kari to keep him in good health and they would make sure to post guards around the nursery. Kari figured that if any humans didn't come for the baby in two weeks then she would keep him for herself. Perhaps he can be the link to end this war, Kari thought to herself as she patted her pouch. A head popped up from her pouch, then another one.

"Mommy!" The baby Kangaskhan and baby human said happily.

Kari smiled happily at them and gave them each an oran berry. The human baby was still small, but he learned quickly. Either he was older than Kari thought or he was exceedingly intelligent.

"Hello my darlings, how are you feeling?" Kari said to them.

"I'm still hungry!" The baby Kangaskhan said.

"Leo, you ate four berries already!" Kari said, slightly scolding.

"I want something to drink." The human baby said quietly.

Kari sometimes worried about the little baby human because he was always so quiet.

"Ok Arcturian, we'll go visit Miss Miley!" Kari said. Miley was a Miltank who lived in the village. Miley was the only pokémon who treated Arcturian with true kindness.

"Mommy, why is my name Arcturian?" The little human asked.

"I named you both after famous explorer pokémon. Leo was a brave Luxray who fought the great Raikou in order to save an innocent group of Skitty and Marill from the beast's rage. Arcturian, called Tobie from his unknown middle name, was a Feraligatr who fought Kyogre to save the Sailors of Tiana. Also Leo and Arcturian are a constellation and a star respectively."

"Tell us those legends!" Arcturian and Leo said together.

Kari laughed at the enthusiastic babies.

"When we get home, that way I can tell them to everyone!" Kari said.

When Kari reached the nursery, a Charmander and an Ambipom greeted her.

"Miss Kari!" The Charmander yelled before the Ambipom could stop him. Suddenly a menagerie of baby voices were calling out and coming closer, along with the exasperated shouts of the guard pokémon. Kari couldn't help but laugh as she was surrounded by shouting baby pokémon and the nursery's twelve guard pokémon.

"Who wants to hear some stories?" Kari said happily. The collective gasp of happiness and a shout of "yay" were followed by all the baby pokémon rushing back into the nursery in order to sit in front of a mound of soft sand. Leo and Arcturian followed the other baby pokémon and Kari sat on the sand mound.

"Today, we're going to hear about the exploits of Leo the Luxray and Arcturian, better known as Tobie, the Feraligatr." Kari said to the crowd of baby pokémon. The babies cheered as the Ambipom from earlier came around with trays of snacks and MooMoo Milk.

"Many years ago there was a Luxray named Leo. He is remembered for his famous expeditions to the ends of the earth. His story crosses with Tobie's many times, especially since they were great friends. When Leo found a place that he could not explore he would tell Tobie, and Tobie would do the same for Leo. They would either try on their own or go together. One of Leo's most famous exploits is his battle with Raikou. One day Leo was exploring a place known as Thunder Fields.

Many brave pokémon had tried to explore its vastness, but even today, few make it back. Thunder Fields was supposed to be home to a tribe of Skitty and Marill who had lived there before it became ridden with vicious storms. This tribe was rumored to own a treasure that kept them safe from the storms. Leo wanted to meet the tribe and perhaps see their treasure. It took him several weeks to explore the Fields, but he finally reached the tribe. Stories claim that Leo actually fainted from exhaustion and when he awoke, he was in the Skittle village.

The Skitty and Marill were in a state of fear. Someone had somehow managed to steal their treasure and had attacked the treasure's keeper. Raikou was the village protector and the keeper of the treasure and he was in a state of absolute rage. To this day no one knows who it was that attacked Raikou and stole the treasure. We can assume it was a Psychic-type pokémon, but that's all.

No one could pacify the raging Raikou and his anger was making the storms worse. The Skitty and Marill had abandoned their houses and made shelters among the high rocks at the edge of Thunder Fields where their village was. The storm had already taken several Azurill and Skitty. The villagers begged Leo to help them calm Raikou.

Unable to deny help to such defenseless pokémon, Leo made his way to Raikou's lair. The raging pokémon immediately noticed and attacked Leo, nearly knocking him unconscious. The battle was fierce as Leo used his battle experience against the powerful legendary. Dark-type versus Electric, Electric against itself. Witnesses say there was never a storm quite like what was conjured by the battling pokémon.

In the end, Raikou lay defeated and Leo stood triumphant. The Skittle village was destroyed by the battle and the resulting storm. Raikou used his legendary speed to bring supplies and workers to help rebuild Skittle village and to return the victorious Leo to the entrance of Thunder Fields. Leo lived to explore for several years before his untimely disappearance into the Cave of Despair after Tobie's death."

The baby pokémon sat amazed and in as deep thought as a baby can get as Kari finished the story. Arcturian sipped his MooMoo Milk as he pondered the story.

"Why is Arcturian called Tobie?" The little human asked.

"According to Leo it was derived from Arcturian's middle name. No one actually knows what his middle name is." Kari answered.

"Can I be called Tobie?"

"Sure! Everyone agreed we should call him Tobie?"

A resounding "yay" went up from the group of pokebabies, especially since Lava Cookies were being passed around.

"Alright, now to the next story. Tobie's rescue of the Sailors of Tiana. Does anyone know who the Sailors of Tiana are?" Kari said.

The pokebabies looked at each other in confusion. The Charmander raised his hand.

"Yes Louis?" Kari said.

"Ummm, who are they?" Louis asked.

Kari giggled at the question.

"I'm about to tell you! The Sailors of Tiana are, obviously sailors. Thousands of years ago, our land was ruled by a queen. The queen was a Dragonair named Tiana. Tiana was the wisest and kindest ruler our land has ever had. During her reign, Tiana fought a war with the land to the east of the ocean. Strange pokémon are said to live in that land and they are still our enemies to this day. Our land had a fleet of sailors, but they were no match for our enemies.

Tiana was desperate, her people were terrified, and the country was losing the war. A knight, a 'Shiny' Skarmory named Faust, came to Queen Tiana with a proposition. The proposition was for a new fleet of knights to serve as the Navy. These knights would not be Water-type pokémon as was customary for both sides. No, this fleet would even hold Fire-type pokémon, something completely unheard of. Any pokémon who wanted to join this group of sailors had to go through an extremely rigorous training, especially Fire-types, in order to be certified as knights. Then they had to go through even more training to be certified as sailors.

Tiana told Faust that if he could find enough pokémon for this seemingly hopeless plan, he could execute it. Faust told the queen that he already had plenty, which he in fact did. Any pokémon that could attack and either defend others or hold weapons were allowed. One of the greatest generals of the Sailors is a Rapidash nicknamed Grundo."

"Why is he nicknamed Grundo?" A Happiny asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea my dear. Anyway, these Sailors were the savior of the war; the enemy still hasn't adopted this tactic of warfare. Queen Tiana could never find Faust after the war. No one has been able to find this 'Shiny' Skarmory since the war ended."

"Miss Kari, what's a 'Shiny'?" A Riolu asked.

"A Shiny pokémon is one who is a different color than normal and they are very rare. They tend to shine when they come into the sunlight. You could say that Tobie is a Shiny." Kari said.

"I'm a Shiny? But I don't shine when I run in the sun!" Arcturian said thoughtfully.

"You aren't a normal colored human though." Kari said, ruffling Tobie's hair. "Now, since no one could find Faust, Queen Tiana dedicated the entire fleet to him. The port city of Fault is the base of the Sailors of Tiana and everything there is about Faust. The crest of the entire Navy is a Shiny Skarmory surrounded by all the elements. Now, thousands of years later, the Sailors are still the greatest Navy in the world. Although, they can't stand up to every threat.

When Tobie, our legendary explorer, visited Port Fault, it was soon after Leo's expedition to Thunder Fields. Remember how I told you that Tobie and Leo told each other about places the other couldn't go? This was one of those times. Tobie had told Leo about Thunder Plains and Leo told Tobie about a place across the sea called the Crowned Volcano.

The Crowned Volcano is an island on the fringes of our land's territory. It's a dangerous place full of rocky plains and cliffs and an active volcano. Rock and ground types thrive in this place, one of the reasons that Leo refused to go. The Cave of Despair is also located on the Isle of the Crowned Volcano.

The Sailors of Tiana were going to visit the island as a part of border patrol and Tobie asked to join the crew until they got there, after which he would explore on his own and hop a ride with anyone who came by, or simply swim back, although it's a long trip. The Sailors were glad to have Tobie onboard and they set out for the Crowned Volcano.

When they were about a half-day's journey from the island, a terrible storm came up. The rain was pouring down so hard that it was sinking the ships faster than the waves were. Any pokémon badly affected by water were hidden, but even that wasn't enough. That day was known as the Day of Fallen Tears. It was raining all over the world according to witnesses and many pokémon died, it was before I was born.

Tobie heard the roars of Kyogre and saw him in depths. Abandoning the ship, he dove into the water to confront the monstrous Kyogre. Tobie bravely demanded Kyogre to end the storm and explain what he was doing. Kyogre supposedly swatted Tobie into the side of a ship and yelled at our brave explorer to leave the vicinity. Tobie swam back in to battle the ferocious Kyogre.

Little did our brave explorer know that he was swimming towards his doom. Tobie fought with all of his might, but between the enormous power of the legendary Kyogre and the crashing storm, there was no hope. No one knows how, but Leo made it to the area of the fighting. A witness claims that Leo was in a fishing boat on his way to the Isle of the Crowned Volcano to join Tobie in exploring it, but no one is certain. Leo used the powerful lightning bolts to power his attack and he struck Kyogre with a Thunder attack.

Witnesses say that after Kyogre was defeated by the powered-up Thunder attack, he and Tobie disappeared into the depths of the ocean. Leo supposedly helped the Sailors clean up, mend their boats, and help tend their wounded. Apparently, Leo was silent the entire time he was with the Sailors, until he asked them to take him to the Isle of the Crowned Volcano. The Sailors only obliged out of respect for Leo. No one has seen Tobie or Leo since and no one knows what it was that provoked Kyogre." Kari said, finishing the story with a proud air.

All the pokebabies sat around whispering, loudly albeit, to each other about the story. Arcturian, now Tobie by request, pondered the story to himself for a while. Leo, his Kangaskhan brother, came over to him and poked his arm.

"You think we'll have adventures like that? You think we'll die so heroically and honorably?" Leo asked quietly.

"How about suddenly and sadly? Devastatingly and cruelly?" Tobie said. "I don't want to be like anyone except myself. If we live boring lives, that's our lives. We shouldn't allow ourselves to be dragged into living someone else's life."

"Eeeww, you know you talk like a grown-up?" Leo said. "But you're right; we shouldn't try and live somebody else's life just because we have their names. I hope we die our way, even if we don't do things like Leo and Arcturian, or even stay as great friends like them."

"We'll always be brothers though, even if I'm not a Kangaskhan." Tobie said.

"Got that right!" Leo said. The two brothers hugged and did a little handshake before everyone was shuffled off for a nap.

AP: Alright people! That's the first chapter of Dimensional Angel! I hope you enjoyed the legends I created along with the scenes of cuteness! In the next chapter we'll really get into what the plot is supposed to be like and you'll soon see what the title of this story is all about!

Spoilers!

Tobie is older and he has…talents. Louis the Charmander is now Louis the Charmeleon. What connection does Louis have that no one else can? What is special about them both?

There will be more legends! Where do the legends come in? And where in the world are all the humans? What's with the Skitty?

All this and more in Chapter 2 Blazing Abilities! (title is not finalized)


End file.
